Ex-Gear (Macross Frontier)
*''Information obtained from the Macross Compendium website.'' The EX-Gear (Ex'''tender-'''Gear) is a special suit designed as both a reinforced-exoskeleton powered suit as well as an ejection seat/emergency unit for new variable fighters. It is even capable of flight on its own, with its miniature hybrid jet/rocket engine and large variable-geometry wings. The students who wish to become variable fighter pilots use training EX-Gears in the Mihoshi Academy's high school pilot training course. Their equipment has been simplified, but because the basic functionality remains the same with the military version, they can connect with the new variable fighters' cockpits as is. Ex-Gear is relatively new equipment in the Macross Universe, as its only appearance is in Macross Frontier chronologically. Overview EX-Gear (read ex-gear by abbreviating Extender Gear) is a multifunctional reinforced suit (powered suit) put into practical used in the 2050s. It was introduced mainly as a reinforced suit but the idea where EX-Gear differs from conventional reinforced suits greatly as it is part of the cockpit mechanism for the variable fighter (VF) called the "EX-Gear System". EX-Gear, for military and private sectors (for training), is fundamentally the same structure adopting a form of exoskeleton-type unit over a personal innerwear. The exoskeleton-type unit is not a model that covers the entire body; the focus is the expanding and contracting spine portion with servo motors arranged in the arms and legs. With the assistance of the servo-motors, it traces the equipped individual and amplifies the strength. Although it functions the same as other powered suits, the greatest feature of EX-Gear is to form the previously mentioned cockpit system and that is the point where accompanying function is adopted. In particular, the folding-type winged flight unit which raises the survivability at time of escape serves as a symbolic trait of the EX-Gear while serving as the origin of the name "Ejection seat". As the traveling speed on ground is improved, standard gliding wheels on the soles generate a synthetic wind during takeoff projecting mobility as personal equipment. In addition, it has a visor with telephoto and electromagnetic wave sensing capabilities, communications equipment, emergency rescue transmitter, and comprehensive performance exceeding the realm of a mere powered suit. However, in order to increase the wearer's strength considerably, besides the degree of difficulty, the wearer must be able to withstand the recoil of the power amplification equal to handling the difficult surface. Therefore, general use is rare, limiting it to a specialty of variable fighter pilots and people who receive special training. Capabilities *Ability to interface with Variable Fighters . Civilian models utilizing the same basic mechanics can also interface with Variable Fighters. The Ex-Gear actually forms the core of the VF's cockpit. Control sticks and foot pedals are built into the suit itself that function as a man-machine interface. The VF cockpit which adopts the EX-Gear system gains some new functions and the functionality which exceeds the conventional VF cockpit. This means that the pilot can dress lightly in inner-wear due to the fact that they are already wearing part of the cockpit, and have much more mobility and comfort in the cockpit compared to more conventional pilot suits. *Augment in strength--although specialized training is required in order to perform fine-motor activities. *Protection from enemy fire/hazardous environment in the event of an emergency ejection from a Variable Fighter. It should be noted that the armor does not completely protect the pilot, as the midsection and upper thighs are exposed. This flaw resulted in the death of Michael Blanc during the events of Macross Frontier when he was implaled by a Vajra Larva while attempting to protect Klan Klang. *Gliding wheels on the feet in order to increase ground maneuverability. *Flight capabilities up to 500km/hr for military variants. *Protects the pilot against G-Forces both outside and within the cockpit of the VF. The seat automatically adjusts to the movements within the cockpit in order to reduce the stress upon the pilot. It is unknown as to what degree this feature can negate G-Forces. *Helmet houses a plethora of sensors, radios, and visions systems to aid its operator in the event they must operate outside of a VF. *The suit is capable of "learning" a pilot's movements and transferring them over to the operating systems of the Variable Fighters via memorization of the pilot's habits. This literally allows the VF pilots, with enough training and experience, to "wear" their Variable Fighters in the same manner that they do their Ex-Gear suits. This feature seems to explain how the Variable Fighters can imitate such human-like gestures and motions during operation and combat, such as saluting and holding their gatling cannons like rifles. *Capable of remotely controlling a Variable Fighter registered to the Ex-Gear via SLAVE system. The fighter takes the form of the operator's hand. The operator can also remotely transform the Variable Fighter by simply changing his hand signs. So far however, only transformation from Fighter to Gerwalk modes have been witnessed. **Open Hand with Fingers Together: Fighter mode **Pinky and Thumb Down: Gerwalk mode Statistics 'Military Ex-Gear (EGP-03/05)' Main Power/Engine *Two or possibly three HR-3UTG Hyper-Eneloop fuel cells *Two L.A.I. Corporation VSR-02A chemical rockets engines for high-level flight performance. Performance *Maximum airspeed: about 500 km/h (in atmosphere) *55km/h on level ground with gliding wheels Armament *Hand-carried machine gun with under-barrel grenade launcher. *Survival knife Measurements *Height: 150~225cm (extension options are possible) *Overall Weight: about 75kg (fully loaded) 'Civilian Ex-Gear (PS/ML-21)' Main Power/Engine *Two or possibly three HR-4UTG Hyper-Eneloop fuel cells. *Chemical rockets engines. Performance *Maximum airspeed: about 280 km/h (in atmosphere) Armaments *Survival knife Measurements *Height: 150~225cm (extension options are possible) *Overall Weight: about 50~55 kg (fully loaded) Category:Anime Category:Macross Frontier